


Lost and Found

by seungsols



Series: Of Naps and Crayons [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-year old Lee Chan separates from his father one day, but a new friend helps him find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

One sunny day,  
At half past noon,  
Lee Chan giggled  
As he was going to be there soon.

It was his day out,  
One with his father too.  
Chan was gleaming with excitement  
And the sky was clear blue.

They went to the park,  
Filled with crowds of smiles.  
The little boy clung to his dad  
As the land stretched for miles.

Sitting down in the shade,  
Enjoying the cool breeze,  
His dad handed him a drink  
And Chan was surely at ease.

Although he was quite young,  
Chan knew how to chit chat.  
And that’s how he spent time with his dad  
On their red and white mat.

Ice cream was planned after,  
To complement to hot heat.  
And Chan was excited to go  
For it was his favourite treat.

He followed behind his dad,  
Like a tiny, yellow duck  
But he eventually lost his way  
Which was very bad luck.

“Dad! Dad!” he called out sadly.  
With no response he started to cry.  
He looked around and grew scared  
As the people walked by.

Suddenly, someone came up  
And wiped the little boy’s tears.  
Chan blinked to see someone  
A boy, older by a few years.

“Are you lost?” the boy asked.  
“Do you want to play a game?”  
Chan looked up at the boy  
Choi Hansol was his name.

“I want my daddy,” Chan frowned.  
He felt like crying again.  
Hansol grabbed his hand, smiling.  
“Maybe he’s around the bend.”

Chan seemed a bit shy  
But Hansol didn’t mind a bit.  
He kept talking about the park  
And Chan listened to all of it.

“The trees are green,” Hansol said,  
“And the grass is green too!  
The sky is reflecting the water  
And that’s why it’s blue.”

The younger one was amazed.  
The world was an amazing place.  
And it didn’t seem so scary  
With Hansol’s smiling face.

“Plants give us oxygen,  
The air we take in.”  
Chan nodded, full of curiosity  
As their friendship begins.

“See that cloud?” Hansol pointed.  
“It’s called a cumulus one.”  
“Wow,” Chan gasped in awe  
As they walked under the sun.

“What’s that?” Chan asked  
motioning to the kite.  
Hansol explained the toy very well  
“The wind helps give it flight.”

They continued walking  
And Hansol kept explaining things  
From the flowers to the bees  
And how a bird flies with wings.

Hansol gripped Chan’s hand  
Firmly, but securely tight.  
And Chan smiled back at his friend  
Thinking that this was alright.

“Oh!” Chan called as he looked ahead.  
He saw a familiar head in the crowd.  
“I think I see my dad over there!”  
And the two boys shouted aloud.

It was, in fact, Chan’s dad  
And he smiled with two cones of ice.  
“Your friend can have one too!”  
And Hansol was glad his dad was nice.

The two sat together with their cones  
As their parents began to talk away.  
And Chan kept listening to Hansol speak  
As if he could listen to him all day.

“You’re pretty fun!” Chan grinned.  
He asked to play again in the cool weather.  
And Hansol smiled and squeezed his hand.  
“I’d love too!” As they smiled together.


End file.
